falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dixon (Fallout: New Vegas)
|level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 110 |tag skills = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cautious |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Gray |eye color =EyeRaider |hairstyle =HairCombOver |head add ons=BeardMustacheThin |height =1.00 |factions =vFreesideDialogueFaction vFreesideDialogueLocalFaction vFreesideLocalGossipDialogueFaction VFSDealerFaction |class =VendorDrinks |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianRaider |edid =VFSHighTimesDealer |baseid = |refid = |footer = Dixon without his hat }} Dixon is a drug dealer living in Freeside in 2281. Background Dixon is a local drug dealer in Freeside with perpetually glassy and bloodshot eyes. As a local, he considers NCR squatters scum and treats them as less than people.Dixon: "Friggin' troll NCR squatters. A bunch of mouth-breathing wastes of space, if you ask me." (Dixon's dialogue) That is not to say that there is much of a difference to how he treats the rest of Freeside; as a sociopathic drug dealer, he thoroughly enjoys watching his customers succumb to the crippling effects of addiction.The Courier: "Do you know anything about Bill or Jacob?" Dixon: "Yeah, man. Those cats are out of their domes addicted to my shit. They can't get enough. Pretty hilarious to watch." The Courier: "Are you trying to kill your customers?" Dixon: "Those fools are from NCR. I love seeing those squatters in agony. We were doing just fine before those shits came here and made a mess of things. We don't need NCR eggheads wandering around confusing things." (Dixon's dialogue)The Courier: "I need you to stop supplying Bill and Jacob." Dixon: "Really? Aw, you're such a saint. You know what? I might be willing to stop if there is something in it for me." The Courier: "Maybe some caps could persuade you to leave them alone?" Dixon: "300 caps and I'll stop selling to them. Otherwise, it is just too much fun watching them spiral downward." (Dixon's dialogue) His "special" jet and whiskey are popular choices for addicts due to its inexpensive nature, but they are so addictive and low-quality that the effects of withdrawal would kill anyone that would try and get clean without the use of fixer.The Courier: "All right. Take the caps and leave them alone." Dixon: "Hey, nice doing business with you, / Moneybags. Good luck getting them healthy. If they don't get a whole lot of fixer soon, withdrawal will kill them." (Dixon's dialogue)The Courier: "How can you afford so much alcohol?" Bill Ronte: "Dixon sells me booze dirt cheap. It does the job, but it tastes like paint thinner and I feel like I'm going to die if I stop drinking for a day. I swear that guy is trying to kill me, but what can I do? Drinking other booze doesn't cure the sickness like his." (Bill Ronte's dialogue) Although Dixon is a Freeside local and hates NCR squatters, he is not above selling to all the denizens of Freeside, including the locals. Two of his customers are members of the Followers of the Apocalypse - Bill Ronte, a former engineer, is now addicted to Dixon's whiskey, and Jacob Hoff, a former chemist, is now addicted to Dixon's jet. Given the current relations between the squatters and locals, this is enough for them to believe that he may be working for NCR to keep Freeside down.The Courier: " " Dixon: "SUCCEEDED Wait, man! You can't go around saying shit like that! Okay, I get your point. You won't have to worry about me supplying those two any more." (Dixon's dialogue) Daily schedule Dixon wanders around out near the east gate (just past Rotface) both night and day. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * High Times: Dixon needs to be persuaded (or killed) in order to stop supplying chems and alcohol to Jacob Hoff and Bill Ronte. Other interactions * Dixon can be killed during the quest High Times at no loss of Karma or gain in Freeside infamy should the Courier fail the Speech challenge. * Dixon is one of the few named non-player characters in the game to be affected by the Sneering Imperialist perk. Inventory Notes * Though he carries a varmint rifle, he carries .22LR rounds instead of 5.56mm rounds. This is because in early development, the varmint rifle was designed to fire .22LR instead of 5.56mm. Because of this he will use his knife instead. * He will not respawn if killed, making it impossible to purchase the unique chems. * He will refresh his inventory completely with the console command on the PC, making him unique in that aspect, as few do it even partially. Thus, he is a good source for Jet (his own), Buffouts and Fixers. * While weaker and more likely to cause addiction, Dixon's own products (particularly Dixon's Jet) can be stacked with their normal versions for cumulative effect. Appearances Dixon appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes At one point during development Dixon was slated to have two thugs in his employ, serving as bodyguards or enforcers, and armed with varmint rifles (both thugs also carry the incorrect ammunition for the weapon, like Dixon). Though not present in the game, both thugs are still present in the game's code and can be brought into the game using console commands. Bugs Occasionally, Dixon's inventory will not reset after buying all his chems, even after a few days. Gallery 7 of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Freeside characters de:Dixon (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Dixon (Fallout: New Vegas) it:Dixon pl:Dixon ru:Диксон (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Діксон (Fallout: New Vegas)